Enemies of the Same Fate
by Yeti-on-Fire
Summary: Alois Trancy has to work with Ciel Phantomhive, but they find themselves trapped in the hands of the person they need to capture.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first time writing anything like this on here. Please be very honest I don't care if it's the worst thing you read I want to know what you liked and disliked and how I can change. I would very much like that. Thank you! And I need to thank my good friend Becka because she got me into writing this and without her I would not have uploaded this, ever.**

* * *

I sat there in the corner of the dark room. I tried as best as I could to hug the wall. Pushing up against it so no light could touch me. Tears were running down my face. I couldn't stop them. "I'm all alone." I muttered in a whisper. "All alone again." I pulled my knees up to my chest desperately squeezing them.

"No one's coming for you." A voice rang in my ears.

"They will, you'll see…someone will come."

"Why would they?" The voice hissed. "You're just a pathetic, little worm who isn't loved by anyone."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The voice laughed.

"You don't get it do you? No one is coming to save you because no one loves you. They all left you. Your parents even your little brother. They all died to get away from you."

"No you're lying."

"Oh, but it's true." The voice chuckled more.

"It is not true!" I covered my ears. "No, they loved me, they really did." More tears ran down my face. "They do love me and they will come…come to save me. They will."

I sat straight up in my bed. Breathing heavily and sweating. I put my hand to my head. 'Just a dream.' I thought to myself.

"Claude!" I yelled in annoyance. The door opened.

"Yes, Your Highness." He stepped over the threshold.

"Why weren't you here when I woke up?!" I pulled the covers off. The cold air hitting my unprotected body.

"My deepest apologizes, Highness." Claude knelt down.

"Do not make the same mistake twice!" I threw my feet over the bed. I held my arms out and Claude slid a silky white sleeve on one arm and another on the other arm. My arms fell back down to my sides and Claude began to button the shirt up. One piece of clothing at a time until I was completely dressed. I didn't move, instead I stared at my butler. "You will always come to save me, right Claude?" Claude looked into my eyes.

"Yes, Your Highness." He got up. He ushered me out of my room. I started to skip down the hall humming a tune I once hurt.

"Such a happy tune." I stopped. "I hate it." I turned to still see Claude walking down the hall. "Oh, Claude." I waved. "I'm hungry."

"There is already food in the dining room-"

"I don't want that food. I want you to remake it all." I tilted my head and smiled.

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude walked past me to the kitchen. Walking down a little ways I wrapped my fingers around a door handle flinging it open. The cool breeze from outside consumed me pulling me out. 'The cold is such a beautiful thing. Always keeping you numb so you can't feel the pain it strikes down upon you.' I began to twirl in circles around the yard, a smirk on my face.

"Master!" A voice ruined the moment. "Master, you shouldn't be out here in this weather you might catch a cold." I looked at the servant appearing before me. I just stared in disgust. "Master, we need to get you inside-" I slapped away the hand coming toward me.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed. "Never touch me!"

"But Master I was just trying to watch your well-being-" A loud noise echoed through the yard. Hanna grabbed her cheek, shocked but then dropped her hand and head.

"I did not ask for you to watch out for me! You're just here to clean the house. Learn your place tramp! Don't speak unless I say you can. Got it?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now go back to your chores." I commanded.

"Yes, Master." Hanna curtsied and walked off. Once she was out of sight I began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, Claude did you see Hanna's Face when I hit her? It was such an ugly face."

Claude walked up to the side of me. "Highness your food has been prepared." My smile turned to Claude.

"I think my appetite has diminished."

"Please do eat something." Claude still had no emotions.

I sighed and walked back into the manor. Heading down the hall I walked through an open door. One of the triplets took off my coat. I sat down and Claude put a plate in front of me. I took a bite and another until the plate of food was all gone. "What do we have planned today, Claude?"

"The Queen has sent a letter-"

"Who cares about that bloody old hag?"

"Yes but if you don't do these jobs it will raise suspicion and they will find out you are not the Earl Trancy."

I yawned with boredom. "If you insist then I'll do the bloody job. Where is it?"

"In London."

"Great that stupid town." I stood up. "You can tell me what it is about on the way there." The triplet slid on my purple coat. I skipped back down the hall, running my hands against the wall. Soon the hall opened up into the main entrance. Two stairwells coming down on each side, a big chandelier in the middle, and a giant double door in front.

I swung them open seeing the front of the manor. Small bushes weaving around making paths to follow. A triplet came around with a carriage, stopping right in front of me.

"Shall we take our leave." Claude's voice whispered in my ear. I walked down the outside stairs. The triplet opened the carriage door and I got in. They have names the triplets but I could care less if I knew them. Claude stepped in and sat across from me. We then were in motion.

I leaned my head against the door looking out of the window. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Claude staring at me, with the same face he always does. That emotionless face. His golden eyes out lined by his square glasses. That silky black hair framing his pale face. I smiled in amusement.

"Apparently there have been a series of kidnappings all young females between the ages ten to nineteen. None of their bodies have been found. The Queen wants to find out what's going on. She wants her spider and watchdog to work together."

My eyes widened. "Ciel Phantomhive. We have to work together, huh?" I smirked at the thought. I sat back in my seat, crossing my arms and legs.


	2. Alois in London

**Sorry this took forever. This one is not very exciting but it had to be done. And I had school with SOOOO much homework. My goodness so much.**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. And I promise the next one will be a lot more exciting. It might be long so I don't know when it'll be done but I WILL get it done.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The trip to London was such a bore. Nothing but looking out a tiny window to nothing outside. Feeling every bump in the road.

"Bloody hell! How long is this going to take?!" I grabbed my hair.

"We'll be there soon." Claude replied. I looked up at him. My eyes narrowed.

"You dare - Oh look!" I pushed my face to the window. "We're here!"

The dirt road turned to cobble stone. People were walking about in their fancy city clothes. Buildings became more compact as they went farther into the city. I looked at the people. All were the same. It was interesting but boring. To me all these people were one person. They all had the same personality, the same faces, everything.

I threw myself back in my seat, bored again. Claude kept his eyes on me. I noticed this and smiled. "Let's go visit Ciel." Claude nodded. The carriage turned. A couple minutes later the carriage turned again and slowed to a stop. There was the sound of shoes hitting the ground and the door opened. Claude stepped out first and I followed into the afternoon light. The sun hit my face as I looked up. These were big houses of rich people. These were just used if those people wanted to stay sometime in the city. They were far enough apart but close enough to have a lot of houses together. Each house was about two stories and a small lawn in front. I walked up to one of these small manors. Claude knocked on the door. Soon after the door opened.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive city manor." A smiling demon looked at us. "Alois Trancy what a surprise."

"I don't think it's such a surprise." I said staring at him. He wore his normal suit. Black coat, black pants, a white shirt underneath, and some white gloves.

"Sebastian! Who's at the door?" A voice called. I looked around Sebastian to see Ciel. He was wearing a blue coat, dark blue shorts with black socks, a white shirt underneath the blue coat and a light blue tie around his neck.

"Ciel!" I ran towards him wrapping him in my arms.

"Get off me you idiot!" Ciel said pushing me off. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for the same reason you are."

"I know but why are you in my house?"

"I'm going to stay here!" I twirled around to face Claude and Sebastian.

"Wait! What?!" Ciel grabbed my shoulder turning me back around. "What do you mean you're staying here?"

"Well since we're going to be working together I thought I should stay here so it's easier."

"When do you think I am ever going to agree to this?!"

"Just now." I looked around. "Now where's my room?" I asked.

"Hold on! I never-"

"My Lord." Sebastian interrupted. " I think this may be convenient. If they stay here it is easier to talk about things." Ciel stared at his butler thinking. He waited awhile before nodding.

"You can stay until we solve this case but after that you're out." Ciel stepped closer to me. "I'm only working with you because the Queen asked."

I leaned my head in closer too. "That's all I need." Ciel's expression stayed the same.

"Sebastian." He finally said. "Take Earl Trancy to his room."

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian gave a smile to me. "Please follow me." I pulled my eyes away from Ciel.

"Okay."

That night I told Claude to search around the house to make sure there was nothing here. When we sat at the dinner table Claude came back only giving me a slight nod. _I knew it. _I thought. _He's not hiding anything. Ciel's like an open book. I can see everything in his eyes. _I smiled at the thought . Ciel looked up from eating.

"What seems to be amusing?" He asked. I let out a laugh.

"It's you. You're amusing. You Ciel Phantomhive." I leaned forward, putting my elbows on the table and my chin on my hands. Ciel didn't take a liking to this comment but he still ignored it. Instead he took a bite of food.

"Alois," He began. "Why are you even here? I would take it someone like you would never do as he is told."

I shrugged. "Even bad children can behave good."

"Well if we're going to work together I might as well tell you our plan." He threw his napkin on the table and sat back. "We have narrowed it down to where the kidnapper likes to take girls from." He waited.

"Do go on." I said also leaning back. _Amusing. He always does what he's told to do._

"The kidnapper likes to take them from alleyways. These alleyways for an odd reason are in the middle of the city and of course the girls are alone-"

_I hate it._

"The kidnapper thinks no one will care because these girls are normally out past midnight."

_I'm going to have him one day._

"So we are going to investigate more tomorrow-"

_He's going to be mine._

"That sounds great." I said putting a smile on my face.


	3. Kidnapped

**So this is a little short. And I am sorry I have not updated this one for a long, long time. But my friend was telling me to never give up on a story, so I decided to finish this one too.**

**Hope you enjoy. :D**

**Oh one more thing before I go, pardon my behavior in the first authors notes. Didn't know what to say but then I realized that it sounded very rude. Thank you for not, hopefully, being mad or anything like that. And I can't edit it because it's been a while since I first uploaded it and I don't have the original copy. Well anyway, I'm going to let you enjoy.**

* * *

"How long will we have to wait?" I threw myself on a crate.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Ciel hissed. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Ciel made me dress in a _dress!_ He had one on too and looked completely comfortable. It's like he has done it before!

It's ten 'til midnight. We've been waiting for our kidnapper to show up. Our butlers are out getting information. And this particular alley we're in is the main alley he likes to do his acts.

"This is such a bore." I muttered. My eyes wondered to the street to the side of me. It was dimly lit, no one was walking by but it had a type of essence to it. _It's nice. _I smiled.

"Trancy."

"Hm?" I hummed.

"Look." Ciel peaked around the corner. I hesitated but slugged to look around the corner. "See that man?" Ciel asked. "He has been standing there for about thirty minutes now."

"Do you think this man is our kidnapper?" I asked with boredom dripping from my lips.

"Let us see." He said pushing me around the corner.

"Hey, you twit!" I caught myself before tripping. He came out from the corner too and you could see his light pink dress shining.

"Excuse me?" He said in a higher voice. I scowled. I forgot we had 'roles' to play and that I was Ciel's servant girl.

"Sorry Ma'am." Anger hid in my voice. He nodded.

"Come on, Clara." He said. _Clara! What type of name is that?!_ He started walking towards the mysterious man.

Ciel's footsteps echoed on the cobble stone and off the large buildings. I followed two steps behind waiting to see with anticipation at what would happen next.

"Miss," The man came out from the shadows and took off his hat revealing long black hair. His sapphire blue eyes glistened with mystery and his grin was sinister. I was excited.

"Miss it's late out. What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Sir, if you would please excuse me, I need to get to my grandmother's house." Ciel tried to step to the side of the stranger but he step in front of him.

"Please allow me to escort you." His voice was like a snake. Seducing you with words.

"I have my maid with me. I believe I will be fine." Ciel assured the man. The man's smile faded into a displeased frown.

"Come with me little girl." He grabbed Ciel's arm yanking him to him.

"I am not little, sir." Ciel's voice was enraged. Though he knew he couldn't let this man see it. His eyes started looking over Ciel's body.

"Indeed you are not little." He started to pull Ciel away.

"Let go of her." I yelled, trying to get anyone's attention. As if someone would do in this situation. "Stop it! You can't take her!" I was yelling out random phrases and the mysterious man rushed towards me covering my mouth.

"Shut it, you little wrench!" He said bitterly. "You say another word and you won't be able to see your little mistress again." He let Ciel go and quickly tied a cloth around my mouth to stifle my voice and tied rope around my hands. When he turned back around Ciel was gone.

My eyes widened. _Ciel left me! How could he?! We had a plan!_

_You're all alone. _The voice echoed in my head. _No one would ever stay with you. They all want you dead._

I let out a scream, this time trying to get someone's attention but it was met with a sharp pain then…blackness.

* * *

**Ah, cliffhanger. Not really...well it could be one.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed that short chapter.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
